The invention relates to a sensor layer for quantitative determination of at least one chemical component of a gaseous or liquid sample containing a chromophore which is directly or indirectly responsive to the component being determined by changing its absorption spectrum and a luminophore which is not responsive to the component being determined, where there is an at least partial overlap of the emission spectrum of the luminophore and the absorption spectrum of the chromophore, and where the energy transfer between luminophore and chromophore effects a measurable change in at least one luminescence characteristic of the luminophore.
In the following luminophores are understood as dyes which emit phosphorescence or fluorescence radiation upon suitable excitation. The absorption spectrum of the chromophore is influenced either directly by the component being measured or indirectly by a chemical reaction product of the component being measured. The term "quantitative determination of a chemical component" refers to the determination of concentration and activity as well as gas partial pressure, the values of luminescence decay time or luminescence intensity of the luminophore being used to infer the measured quantity.